


My Undeniable Miracle

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e021 Existence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: What happens when Mulder reaches Scully when she gave birth to William?





	1. *Stay with me*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kieze_Matze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieze_Matze/gifts).



> Dedicated to my lovely friend Katrin aka @kieze_matze (AO3 and Twitter). I hope this is what you pictured?  
> Thank you for your support and your friendship, I don't know what I would do without you! x
> 
> A special thank you to the incredibly talented Crystal aka (@KikoCrystalBall on Twitter and ATTHS_TWICE on AO3) for helping and supporting me. Thank you for beta reading this work and for making me believe in myself again, your words touched me and made me continue and not give up.

**_Democrat hot springs - 2001_ **

Nothing in the world was going to stop him. He needs to get to her, now and quickly. If he was able to fly this helicopter to get to her faster, he would. Out the window he sees cars leaving and people storming out of the old houses. Mulder’s mind is puzzled, his thoughts in overdrive. Where is she? Where’s Scully?

He needs to see her, to help her and be with her. There is nothing he wants more in this very moment than to hold her close, support her and guide her through the birth of his child, their child. 

As soon as the helicopter descends and he is absolutely sure he will not break his legs, he jumps. He can barely see where he’s going, as the helicopter blades turn the sand into a fog, making it whirl around him as he stumbles further to find her. His eyes move all over, yelling at the people who are abandoning the area, but they seem like ghosts, not responding or reacting to any of his questions.

“Scully?” he yells, his voice hoarse from shouting and calling her name for what feels like the millionth time. He is desperate to find her. He  _ has _ to find her. 

“Mulder! Over here…” 

In the distance, his name is called by a familiar voice, but he knows it’s not Scully. It’s Monica. He sees her running in his direction out of a house, her eyes wide. She’s clearly exhausted and he sees blood on her hands and on her clothes. 

For a second, he panics and fears the worst. His eyes are on the verge of spilling tears. He’s not ready to lose her, or lose their child. He will never be ready to live his life without her, he feels it deep down in his heart. The regret of not telling her how he feels surfaces. 

He realizes he never really told her how he feels about her. He always figured she knew, but he wants her to know. To know how his heart aches when she's not around, how he longs for her every second of the day, how he loves every little thing about her. But first he wants to know what happened and if she’s safe. He swallows his deepest fears and runs towards Monica. 

“Where is she? Is she ok?” his voice barely came through in his emotional state of mind. He rambles and gasps for air. His eyes cry out to Reyes for some words of comfort that Scully is okay.

“She’s inside. She needs to go to a hospital, fast!” Monica yells to get her words to reach him. 

Mulder nods and walks right past her, while she leaves him and runs to the helicopter to ask for assistance. 

As he steps into the house, the silence hits him and the first thing he sees are thousands of candles surrounding a bed in the middle of the room. At any other moment, he would think this scenery was incredibly romantic, but now his eyes search for Scully. His partner, the love of his life. The woman who is carrying their child which is nothing short of a miracle. 

As he comes closer he finds her lying on the bed, covered in sweat and blood, but more beautiful than ever. A small bundle is laying in her arms, so incredibly tiny. 

“Dana,” he whispers softly, his eyes tearing up as he kneels down by the bed. She answers his worried questions with her eyes on him. 

She’s exhausted and fragile, but her eyes are vivid and they sparkle as she sees him. His fingers carefully brush a few tendrils of sticky hair out of her flushed face. Her lip trembles and tears run down her cheeks as he touches her. His hand cups her face, his thumb caressing her soft glistening skin and she gently rests her cheek against his palm. He is all she needs at this moment. 

“They wanted to take him from us,” she whispers, a soft sob escaping as she reached her hand out for him to come even closer. She needs him to be there for her, she needs him more than she ever needed him.   
  


He is so worried for her. She’s still bleeding and so weak, but he knows that’s not her first concern. He slowly shakes his head and interlaces his fingers with hers. 

“They’re all gone now,” he says softly. “No one is going to take him away. You’re safe here with me.” His lips brush her temple as he speaks, before he carefully slid in next to her on the bed, letting her body rest against him. 

Mulder’s hand finds her arm holding their newborn child. He caresses her hand and kisses her cheek lightly as his eyes are drawn to the tiny creature in their arms. 

“Is he okay?” his voice is so soft and fragile. 

“He’s just perfect, Mulder,” Scully answers with her head against his shoulder. She’s weakening rapidly and in need of medical attention.

He is so proud of her, doing this by herself, but he can’t help but feel that he failed her, not being there to help her. “I’m so sorry I didn’t…I wasn’t in time...” he whispers, fighting a sob, wanting to let her know he wanted to be there for her. He feels her shake her head and a soft smile covers her face.

“Don’t be sorry, Mulder. You’re here now,” she says lifting her head from his shoulder and meeting his loving stare. Her eyes call out to him. She knows now, what she has fought for so many years. He is her home, her life, her whole world. He gave her this child, a miracle she wasn’t supposed to have. She’s too weak now to speak, but she wants him to know, to read it from her face, to know it in his heart.

He feels it deep in his soul as her eyes speak to him. This is the only truth that really matters, the love he has been missing for all of his life. She and this child they created are all he needs, all he has ever wanted. He loves her so very much. 

He smiles at her and gently leans in to kiss her. Their lips meet softly, so tender and pure, no words needed. His forehead rests on hers when he slowly moves back. 

“I’m so proud of you,” he whispers when their eyes meet again. 

Holding her fragile body in his arms, his fingers pull back the blanket wrapped around their little baby boy, to get a better view of his son. Mulder gasps and his eyes can’t stop staring at this little wonder. 

“Welcome, little fella…” he says while his finger carefully rubs the baby’s rosy cheeks. As his eyes lovingly travel over the little boy, his gaze is drawn to the bloody stain quickly darkening between her legs, glistening in the pale candlelight. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he checks the door to see if Monica is ready to take both of them out of here. Not finding her there, his eyes travel back to their son lying in her arms. Happiness and worry collided in that moment. He brushes the little boy’s face gently with his fingertips, his eyes sparkling from the pure joy he feels in his heart. 

"He's so beautiful…" he whispers, completely taken aback by their miracle child. “Just like his mommy.” He adds, looking into her eyes. 

Scully watches him and smiles and for the first time she sees not only her partner and lover in Mulder, but also a proud dad. Although she’s in great pain and still severely bleeding, this moment takes it all away. 

“Mulder, the helicopter is ready to bring you to the hospital,” Reyes’ voice suddenly breaks the blissful moment between mother, father, and son, but he knows they have to go now.

Monica rushes in and kneels next to the bed. Her hand caresses Scully's arm. “Dana,” she says gently. “We need to get you to a hospital. Let me take him.” Reyes carefully takes the baby out of Scully’s protective arms, knowing how hard it must be for her to hand him over, but knows Scully trusts her. 

“Let’s get you out of this place,” Mulder says, slowly getting up. He hooks his arms under Scully’s knees and her back, lifting her carefully from the bed. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her head falls against his chest. It frightens him to see her so weak.

“Stay with me, Dana,” he says to keep her conscience while he runs with her in his arms to the safety of the helicopter.


	2. *Our boy*

_**General hospital - room 204** _

Scully slowly opens her eyes, fighting the bright sunlight falling across her face. Her hand is held in Mulder’s larger one. She could recognize his touch above anyone else. She was no longer alone with Monica, he was there with her too. Once her eyesight turns from blurry to clear again, she’s greeted by his sweet hazel eyes hovering in front of her.

“Hi,” he softly whispers and kisses her lips. She gladly accepts his kiss and her hand finds his cheek, his face only inches away from her own. His fingers fold around her hand and he brings it to his lips, pressing a small kiss on her palm. 

She needs a moment to process where she is and what has happened. The hospital room looks like any other she’s been in before, white and sterile. The sounds of the monitors are heard beside her and she sees a bag of blood attached to the pole, running through the IV into her veins, replenishing the blood she lost. 

She sighs lightly, now fully able to process where she is and what has happened. 

A soft smile answers the one she sees on Mulder’s face, but then her eyes immediately wildly search the room for their son. 

Before she can ask him where he is, Mulder sits on the edge of the bed, holding her hand firmly to his heart, and carefully pushing a little see-through crib next to her.    
“Our little boy is right here,” he says, his eyes sparkling as he gazes back into her worried eyes. “He never left my sight.” 

“Oh Mulder,” she gasps, as a tear escapes her eyes and rolls down her cheek. His thumb catches it before it drops, his touch is soft and loving. She’s thankful he’s with her and even more thankful their son is safe. 

“You’ve lost a lot of blood,” he says, pointing at the plastic bag filled with blood, but she doesn't really care about her own health. She nods at Mulder, understanding why she’s in the hospital, but caring more about their son. 

“Is he okay?” she asks softly, as her gaze moves back to their son. 

“He’s in perfect health,” he says proudly, his gaze joining hers, while his finger caresses the soft blanket wrapped around their baby. 

“Have you thought about what we’re going to name him?” Scully asks him softly while her eyes switch between her son and Mulder, her fingers gently touching the glass of the crib.

His heart flutters at her question. He  _ has _ thought about names, but never imagined he would ever have a son, or daughter, for that matter. He always thought that if he did have a son, he would want to name him William, after his father. He doesn't want her to feel she has to pick a name he chooses, however, he trusts her and wants it to be her decision.

“Have you?" Mulder answers her without sharing his thoughts with her.

"I have," she smiles and waits until he’s looking at her. "How about Walter…?" 

"Seriously?" He answers in surprise hoping she's joking, his eyes immediately meeting hers as she mentions Skinners' name. She giggles when she sees his reaction and knows he doesn't really approve.

"No Mulder, I'm just joking. Although Skinner would be honored, I'm sure," she says as she smiles back at his astounded face.

"I bet he would be," he answers while he feels his son's little hand grasps his finger. A gesture so pure, it makes him smiles and look at Scully. 

Her face lights up at the precious sight. She’s so thankful for this beautiful moment between them. Her heart feels so much love, she cannot picture her life without these two in her life. Her boys. And yet, she still feels anxious. For some reason she feels the reality that one day she will have to face that one of them will be gone. It sits in her heart like a brick, and she tries to shake the thought from her head. 

“How are we doing, Miss Scully?” A nurse walks in and checks the machines. “Everything seems alright, I have to check with your physician, but you should be ready to go home soon.” 

Mulder's face lights up hearing these wonderful words. But he also fears the moment he has to tell her the news. News he’d never want to bring her. It will crush her, but despite the pain, she will feel him having to say goodbye, he knows she will try to understand and accept it. 

He doesn't want to make her unhappy, he just wants to spend these days with her and his son. 

The nurse checks the baby and glances at Mulder. “He’s got your lips, sir,” she said when she picks the little boy up and gently lays him in Scully’s arms. “And without a doubt your eyes, miss! He’s the perfect combination of you both,” she smiles at them and gently runs her finger over the little baby’s head. “I hope I’m allowed to say that?” she shyly smiles at them both. Mulder nods at the nurse and then glances proudly at his son and Scully drops her head and kisses the forehead. 

“It’s time to feed him again. You need any assistance, miss?” the nurse asks while her gaze ran lovingly over the three of them. 

“I’ll be fine,” Scully smiles and softly shakes her head. 

The nurse leaves and Mulder sits down again on the edge of the bed next to Scully. His arms folds around her shoulders and he gently rubs his hand over her arm. She rests her head against his shoulder as she carefully unbuttons her nightgown to feed their little boy. 

The baby makes little hungry noises and his mouth searches for food. 

Mulder let’s him grasp his finger as Scully gently guides the hungry mouth to her breast.    
“Here you go, my love,” she whispers, while her gaze travels her sons tiny body. 

“You’re a pro, Scully!” Mulder jokes, but admiring her for being such a natural mom. He can’t take his eyes away from his family. It’s all he has, all he needs. She’s his and he is hers. Their son the perfect combination of both.

He’s happy, but he fears the future. He wasn’t to stay, but he knows he can’t.

Scully glances at Mulder, he's proud, she sees that. He will be so much more proud when she will reveal the name to him. 

*William*, she is going to name their son William. Both her dad and his dad's names. The perfect union of their families and them. 

She loves him... with all her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading...  
> Comments are very much appreciated :-) x


End file.
